1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to thermostats. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermostat which is mountable on the wall and which includes a reduced temperature range which is easier to operate, saves the compressor and visually more appealing to the eye of the user.
2. General Background of the Invention
In current usage of thermostats, thermostats generally range between temperatures which for the most part are unrealistic. For example, a thermostat may range from a low of 50 up to a high of 90 on a thermostat setting. However, in the vast majority, if not all uses of the thermostat, the range is usually somewhere between 70 and 80 degrees in order to maintain comfort in the home or office. Therefore, when a person would drop the thermostat below 70 and leave it running and leave the home or office, then it may get to the point that the heating or air conditioning unit continues to operate and ice may collect on the evaporator. As this ice becomes thicker and thicker, liquid is being sent back to the compressor and burns the compressor out. Therefore, rather than have the thermostat read to very high or very low readings, which may create damage to the system, there is a need in the art for a thermostat that operates within a realistic and safe range of temperatures.